whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Baba Yaga
Baba Yaga was a 4th generation Nosferatu, an enormously powerful being, over 7000 years old. She was the only known childe of the Nosferatu Antediluvian that was not blood-bounded to her Sire. Some believe she is the mother of the entire modern Nosferatu. Biography On dark nights, the Little Grandmother, the Iron-Toothed Hag would fly across the skies of Russia on her magic mortar, and under her shadow milk spoiled and babies were born dead, or so they said. Who she was originally — whether she was a shaman of the Rus punished for defying an Antediluvian, the rebel mother of the Nosferatu, or the first of the Nictuku — is now moot. For millennia, the creature Baba Yaga slept under the soil of Russia, perhaps from the time of Kiev to the time of Stalin. However, one night in 1990, she finally awoke — and the legends were a pale approximation of the truth. To the rest of the world, the Brujah who ruled Russia since the revolution disappeared, as did everything else in the Rodina ; a curtain of occult power (the "Shadow Curtain") separated them (and their grisly fates) from the rest of the world while the Little Grandmother rose, found the world not to her liking, and remade it to her needs, occasionally pausing to swat an arrogant sept out of her way. Baba Yaga might have ruled Russia in perpetuity, but for the legend of Vasilisa, the little girl who completed three impossible tasks for the Little Grandmother. In this case, though, Vasilisa was a Nictuku, and fulfilled her sire's order to hunt and slay all of his unfaithful descendants. Baba Yaga was killed in 2000 in a prelude to the Gehenna to follow. Trivia For information on the mythological figure, please check Wikipedia:Baba Yaga. Character Sheet Baba Yaga, the Little Mother Sire: Absimiliard Nature: Fanatic Demeanor: Monster Generation: 4th Embrace: 5000 B.C. Apparent Age: Indeterminate Physical: Strength 8, Dexterity 6, Stamina 9 Social: Charisma 6, Manipulation 6, Appearance 0 Mental: Perception 7, Intelligence 9, Wits 7 Talents: Alertness 4, Brawl 7, Intimidation 8, Subterfuge 5 Skills: Animal Ken 4, Etiquette 6, Pilot (Mortar & Pestle) 7, Stealth 4, Survival 6 Knowledges: Alchemy 8, Area Knowledge (Russia) 9, Investigation 3, Linguistics 3, Medicine 2, Occult 9 Disciplines: Animalism 7, Auspex 7, Celerity 3, Dominate 8, Fortitude 8, Obfuscate 7, Potence 7, Presence 8, Thaumaturgy 9, Protean 3 Thaumaturgical Paths: Alchemy 5, Path of Blood 5 Backgrounds: Fame (Legends) 3, Resources 4, Retainers 3 (Cat, Mouse, and something else), Status 7 Virtues: Conscience 0, Self-Control 2, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 0 Willpower: 10 Merits/Flaws: Eat Food, Mansion (Chicken Hut), Occult Library / Inability to harm a Truly Virtuous person, Monstrous Derangements: Delusions (?) of Grandeur Gallery Baba_Yaga_1.jpg|Baba Yaga the Hag Baba_Yaga_&_Vasilisa_showdown.JPG|Baba Yaga & Vasilisa showdown The_death_of_Baba_Yaga.jpg|Baba Yaga's Final Death References Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised A World of Darkness, p. 57 Rage Across Russia, p. 90 Nights of Prophecy, p. 100 Category:Nosferatu (VTM) Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters